The present invention relates to label forms for blister cards and more particularly to label forms for blister cards that are child resistant and senior friendly.
Conventional blister cards often utilize a retaining label, such as paper, or foil, to retain a medicament in the medicament compartment or xe2x80x9cblisterxe2x80x9d of a blister card. When the user wishes to use the medicament, the medicament is pushed through the retaining label. One shortcoming of this conventional blister card packaging is that a child may tamper with the package and release the medicament. One approach to making conventional blister cards resistant to tampering by children is to increase the thickness of the label so that more strength is required to push the medicament through the sheet. Another approach is to vary the composition of the material utilized to make the sheet so that the sheet is more resistant to puncture. Still another approach is to utilize multiple sheets so that it is more difficult for a child to push the medicament through the retaining sheet. One major shortcoming of all of these approaches is that they are not senior friendly, i.e., as the blister card becomes more resistant to tampering by children, it becomes more difficult for the elderly or the infirm to remove the medicament when needed. This is especially important for patients with arthritis or patients who may have the use of only one hand. Accordingly, there exists a need for a blister card that is both resistant to tampering by children and that will also permit a senior to easily release the medicament from the blister card when needed.
In accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, it is an object of this invention to provide a child resistant/senior friendly blister card, comprising a first sheet having a first major surface and a second major surface and a plurality of selectively removable portions. The second major surface provided with a temporary adhesive, a second sheet has a first major surface and a second major surface and a plurality of removable portions. The first major surface of the second sheet is attached to the second major surface of the first sheet. The second major surface of the second sheet provided with a permanent adhesive. A blister card has a plurality of medicament compartments with each of the plurality of compartments having a closed bottom end and an open top end for receiving a medicament. A medicament containment sheet has a first major surface and a second major surface, and the second major surface of the containment sheet is attached to the blister card. The first major surface of the containment sheet is attached to the permanent adhesive on the second major surface of the second sheet. The removable portions of the first sheet are in registry with the open top ends of the medicament compartments. The temporary adhesive on the second major surface of the first sheet has an adhesive strength that is sufficient to adhere the first sheet to the first major surface of the second sheet and an adhesive strength that allows the selectively removable portions of the first sheet to be removed from the second sheet without removing the selectively removable portions of the second sheet to which the first sheet is attached.
It is another object of this invention to provide a child resistant/senior friendly blister card, comprising a child resistant/senior friendly blister card, comprising a first sheet having a first major surface and a second major surface and a plurality of selectively removable portions. The second major surface is provided with a temporary adhesive. A second sheet has a first major surface and a second major surface and provided with a plurality of apertures, the first major surface of the second sheet is attached to the second major surface of the first sheet and the second major surface of the second sheet provided with a permanent adhesive. A blister card has a plurality of medicament compartments with each of the plurality of compartments having a closed bottom end and an open top end for receiving a medicament. A medicament containment sheet has a first major surface and a second major surface. The second major surface of the containment sheet is attached to the blister card and the first major surface of the containment sheet is attached to the permanent adhesive on the second major surface of the second sheet. The removable portions of the first sheet are in registry with the open top ends of the medicament compartments and also in registry with the apertures in the second sheet. The temporary adhesive on the second major surface of the first sheet has an adhesive strength that is sufficient to adhere the first sheet to the first major surface of the second sheet and adhere the first sheet to the first major surface of the medicament containment sheet, and an adhesive strength that allows the selectively removable portions in the first sheet to be removed without removing the portions of the medicament containment sheet covering the open top end of the medicament compartment to which the first sheet is attached.